interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Debt
English Etymology From (French: ) < < , neuter of , perfect passive participle of , contraction of * < + . The unpronounced "b" in the modern English spelling, is a Latinisation from the Latin etymon . Pronunciation * , * *: Noun # An action, state of mind, or object one has an obligation to perform for another, adopt toward another, or give to another. #* 1589, William Shakespeare, Henry IV, Part I, act 1, sc. 3, #*: Revenge the jeering and disdain'd contempt #*: Of this proud king, who studies day and night #*: To answer all the debt he owes to you #*: Even with the bloody payment of your deaths. #* 1850, Nathaniel Hawthorne, The Scarlet Letter, ch. 14, #*: This long debt of confidence, due from me to him, whose bane and ruin I have been, shall at length be paid. # The state or condition of owing something to another. #: I am in your '''debt'. # Money that one person or entity owes or is required to pay to another, generally as a result of a loan or other financial transaction. #* 1919, Upton Sinclair, Jimmie Higgins, ch. 15, #*: Bolsheviki had repudiated the four-billion-dollar debt which the government of the Tsar had contracted with the bankers. Derived terms * bad debt * debt-equity ratio * debt-laden * domestic debt * external debt * foreign debt * in debt * national debt Related terms * debit * debitor * debtor * indebted Translations * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Danish: gæld , skyldighed * Finnish: * German: , , * Greek: * Hungarian: , * Italian: * Kurdish: , , * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * West Frisian: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Danish: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * German: , * Greek: * Hungarian: , * Italian: * Kurdish: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Spanish: * Swedish: skuld (be in debt: stå i skuld) * West Frisian: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Danish: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: חוב (khov) * Hungarian: , * Italian: * Japanese: ( , fusai), ( , shakkin) * Kurdish: qer , * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * West Frisian: * : skuld * : dug * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (zhàiwù) * : dug * : schuld * : dette * : debajo * : hutang, debet, debit, pijaman * : debita, debito * : debitum * : 빚 (bit) * : gjeld * : dług * : dívida , débito * : datorie * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: дуг *: Roman: dug * : అప్పు (appu) * : борг (borh) External links * * Category:1000 English basic words ar:debt de:debt et:debt el:debt fa:debt fr:debt ko:debt hy:debt io:debt id:debt it:debt ka:debt kn:debt kk:debt sw:debt lo:debt hu:debt ml:debt nl:debt ja:debt pl:debt ro:debt simple:debt fi:debt sv:debt ta:debt te:debt vi:debt zh:debt